leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Battle e Emerald
Pokémon Battle e Emerald (Japanese: ポケモンバトルカードｅ＋ エメラルド Pokémon Battle Card e+ Emerald) is the fifth and final collection of cards. The cards in this set focus on modifying content at Trainer Hill in , providing many new additional Trainers to battle and new floor layouts. It was released in Japan only. Release Date *Japan: October 7, 2004 Set Size There are 83 cards in the set. 64 of them are Trainer cards; 19 are map puzzle cards. Information All of the Trainer cards in this collection can be scanned via the e-Reader to replace the default Trainers found at Trainer Hill in the Japanese version of Pokémon Emerald. A maximum of eight Trainer cards can be scanned for a complete run-through of the challenge, two appearing on each floor. This collection uses elements from previously released Battle Card e sets. The cards are similar in terms of design layout and use the same color breakdowns as featured in the original Pokémon Battle e: Series 1: bronze, copper, silver, and gold. The cards in the collection are available in random booster packs of 5 cards, a trend started with the previous Pokémon Battle e FireRed & LeafGreen collection. Replay ability is also addressed; each depicted Trainer has a full party of six Pokémon, though will use a different set depending on the order the cards are scanned in. Players can discern which set of Pokémon the scanned Trainer will use by the Poké Ball symbols on the top of the card. If for example, the Pokémon featured on one particular card are identified by the first three Poké Ball symbols highlighted with a yellow glow, they will use those Pokémon if the card is scanned first, third, fifth, or seventh. In order for the player to reveal the other Pokémon the scanned Trainer has (in this case it would be the last three Poké Ball symbols that are dulled out), they will have to scan the card second, fourth, sixth, or eighth. Unlike previous collections, all Pokémon that are actually detailed on the cards can be seen; however, the only details divulged are the Pokémon's type(s) and Ability. The reverse of each card features an image of the floor plan that will replace the default Trainer Hill floor if it is the first, third, fifth, or seventh card scanned. Each floor plan has its own difficulty rating from one to five stars. Some floors may simply have a themed tile pattern, whereas others incorporate walls, ledges, columns, ice tiles, warp tiles, music tiles, and spinner tiles. Upon clearing Trainer Hill, the player is presented with a TM as a prize if completed within the specified target time. The TM differs depending on which cards are scanned in; different combinations may result in a different TM. Below is a list of the possible TMs that one can earn: Similarly to the previous set, there is an additional sub-set of cards with no dot-code strip. One set when arranged correctly composes an image of Hoenn; the other an image of . If the reverse sides of both sets are arranged correctly, they will create the image that appears on the booster pack. The default height of Trainer Hill in the Japanese version is only two floors. In order to provide more content for the localized versions of the games, a selection of Trainers found on these cards were used as the source material. Trivia The background design featured on the cards is the same as the floor design in the entrance area of Trainer Hill. Card list Main set |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Map puzzle sub-set |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} Gallery File:Battle_e_Emerald.jpg| Battle e Emerald Booster Pack External links * Official Japanese site